The Glee Project!
by fairies-onacid
Summary: What happens when the original glee members graduate and twelve new members from the Glee Project show join?
1. S1EP1: The Beginning

**Glee**

_ Damian walked into William McKinley High School, or WMHS, feeling extremely nervous. He had been homeschooled all his life, and had just moved from Ireland. What would people say? Could he make friends? Would he-_

_ "Hi!" said a girl with curly, red hair. She had a huge smile on her face and acted like she was best friends with Damian. "I'm Hannah Mclalwain. Aren't you that new kid from Ireland?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm Damian. Damian McGinty."_

_ "I like it! Want me to show you around?"_

_ "Um, I guess so," he said, not sure what the right answer was. He started walking down the crowded hallway with Hannah, hoping everyone was as nice as she was._

_ "That's Alex Newell. He goes for guys and he's super nice," Hannah said. He was wearing a purple sweater and green scarf, which, according to Hannah, was "Alex's thing."_

_ As they approached the cafeteria, Hannah pointed to a couple making out. "That's McKynleigh and Bryce. They can both really sing, but they're too in love to do anything about it." Right next to them was a tall guy with dreadlocks. "That's Samuel. He used to be such a great guy, but ever since he got kicked out of his band, he's been a mess."_

_ Hannah and Damian exited the cafeteria; only to see a big group of people huddled around a bulletin board._

_ "What are they doing?" Damian asked._

_ "Oh, I forgot to introduce them. That's Lindsay, Marissa, Matheus, and Emily. I like to call them Gleeks, since they're the stars of the glee club._

_ "What's the glee club?"_

_ "Well, my friend, glee club is the one place outcasts and singers go. To us, it's a club where we sing, dance, and don't have to worry about being slushied – don't ask. But, to everyone else, it's where all the biggest losers go when they have nothing better to do with their lives."_

_ "Sounds fun, can I join?" Damian asked._

_ "Sure! We always need new members. Meetings are everyday right after school," Hannah stated as the last bell rung. "Which is also right now."_

_ Hannah and Damian walked into the first official meeting of the new glee club. Now, the legendary glee clubbers were off to college, and twelve newbies were replacing them._

_ "Welcome!" said Mr. Schue, wearing a new sweater vest. "Everyone, please take a seat."_

_ "Hey Hannah!" said a girl who looked like she belonged in sixth grade._

_ "Hey! Damian, this is my cousin, Ellis. Ellis, this is Damian from Ireland."_

_ "What's up, Damian from Ireland? I'm not ten, I swear."_

_ Damian laughed, hoping she was serious. She definitely looked ten, but she was probably a freshman, too._

_ "Welcome everyone! I'm Mr. Schuester, also the Spanish teacher here. Now, even though glee club can be fun, we have a lot of work ahead of us, especially Sectionals. We're against Vocal Adrenaline, which is one of the hardest schools to beat. Though, I can tell just by seeing the looks on your faces that we can succeed, and that it will be a great year._

_ "Also, every week we have a theme. For example, a few from last year were Ballads, Mash-Ups, Funk, Madonna, and Lady Gaga. This week, our theme is, drum roll please!"_

_ Mr. Schue paused as everyone made a loud drum roll, hoping it was something like Britney Spears, Katy Perry, or Eminem. _

_ "Duets!"_

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is my first story here, so sorry if it needs a little work! If you enjoy what you see, I'd love to hear what you think about it! Also, I promise the drama will kick in next episode. Thanks! -april. :)**_


	2. S1EP2: Duets

**Glee**

_ As Mr. Schuester announced the theme, "Duets", everyone was ecstatic. They all began searching around the room, mentally picking out whom they wanted to be partners with._

_ "Now, one by one, you'll come up here, grab a name out of this hat, and a song out of another. Emily, why don't you start us off?"_

_ Emily, also known as the school's biggest flirt, walked up to the front. She could easily win any guy, no problem. While all the guys thought she was beautiful and an amazing girl, everyone girl in school agreed she was a fake, model-like bitch._

_ She reached into both hats at the same time, and announced it with a smile on her face. "Bryce, and Last Friday Night by Katy Perry!"_

_ She rushed back to her seat, but instead of sitting back next to Ellis, she sat in between Bryce and McKynleigh. _

_ McKynleigh was furious. It had only been a few seconds, and Emily was already hitting on her boyfriend!_

_ "I'll go next, Mr. Schue!" she said excitedly. This was her chance. If Bryce was going to cheat on her with Emily, which he obviously was going to, she was going to do the same. _

_ She pulled out a name and song, and read it as happy as she could. "Madeus, singing Misery by Maroon 5."_

_ McKynleigh sat back down, but instead of sitting near Bryce, she sat in the front row with Hannah and Ellis._

_ By the end of glee club, everyone was happy, except for Ellis and McKynleigh. _

_ Damian and Lindsey were singing For The First Time by The Script, Cameron and Marissa were singing Animal by Neon Trees, Samuel and Hannah were performing Sing by My Chemical Romance, and Alex and Ellis had Judas by Lady GaGa._

_ As everyone left the first meeting, they knew what was in store the next day._

_ The next morning, Lindsey walked into the auditorium, happy she was one of four girls with a good partner._

_ "Hey! Sorry I'm late; I just read your text. Are you ready to practice?" Lindsey told Damian. She set her latte in a random cup holder, took off her leather jacket, and walked up on stage._

_ "Sure! Mr. Schuester gave me the lyrics this morning," he said, handing Lindsey a copy._

_ "That's alright, I know this song by heart," she said laughing._

_ "You like The Script too?"_

_ "Yes! They're, like, one of my favourite bands!"_

_ "Me too! They're from Ireland, so I went to see them in concert."_

_ "That's awesome! You're so lucky," she said. They had so much in common, and he was a fabulous guy. They started staring deep into each other's eyes, until Lindsey realized how awkward it had gotten. "Anyways, want to get started?"_

_ "Yeah, that'd be great."_

_ They did some exercises to get their voices warmed up, and then began singing. They sang it once, then started working on who sings what. After rehearsing a couple times, they were finished. _

_ "Wow," Damian said. "You're amazing."_

_ "You're amazing."_

_ They stared at each other again, but this time was different. Lindsey started talking, but Damian leaned in and kissed her._

_ All of the sudden, the first bell rang, interrupting them from their perfect moment._

_ "Well, I have to go," Lindsey said._

_ "Yeah, me too."_

_ She grabbed her bag and began walking out, afraid that was her last kiss with Damian._

_ "Wait!" he yelled. Lindsey turned back around, thinking she had forgotten a book or something. "I have an extra ticket for The Script's concert, and I really didn't want to go alone. Are you doing anything this Friday night?"_

_ "Nope, so that'd be great!" Lindsey exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. How could she kiss an amazing guy and get asked out by him on the same day? It was amazing!_

_ "Great! I guess it's a date."_

_ "Guess who has a date this Friday?" Lindsey said to her best friend, Marissa, at lunch._

_ "No way! He is so gorgeous!"_

_ "And a great kisser..."_

_ "Shut up!"_

_ "I know! What about you and Cameron?"_

_ "We rehearsed after glee club yesterday."_

_ "And?"_

_ "Let's just say there's a double date going on tonight."_

_ "I'm speechless!"_

_ "Yeah! Hey, I have to get to class, but I'll see you in glee club!"_

_ Bryce checked the text one more time, "Let's rehearse at my place. 2day. 5:00," it read. He told Emily they could just practice in the auditorium, but she insisted on practicing at her house._

_ He walked up to the door, but before he could even knock, Emily opened it. "Hey! So glad you could make it."_

_ She was wearing a tight pink v-neck, black skinny jeans, and blue platforms, making it seem like it was a fashion show instead of a rehearsal. _

_ "You look...wow," he said in amazement._

_ "Don't look too bad yourself," Emily said smiling. She slowly walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Want something to drink? There's Diet Coke, Dr. Pepper, Sprite-"_

_ "I'm good." _

_ She nodded and shut the refidgerator door. Was this heading in the right direction, or did he just want to practice the songs?_

_ "So, did you have anything in mind for the performance?" she asked, in hope of sparking a conversation._

_ "Yeah, actually. I heard that you were a great singer, so how about you do the first verse and I'll do the second?"_

_ "Me? A good singer? Yeah, maybe compared to Rebecca Black or something, but you're amazing!"_

_ "Thanks, but we should just agree to disagree, because you're more amazing."_

_ There was a long pause as Bryce and Emily both thought, "Wow. How cute are they!"_

_ All of the sudden, Emily leaned in and brushed her lips against his before he kissed her back. They wrapped their arms around each other and slowly made their way to the bed. _

_ Emily slowly unbuttoned his shirt, but before she could finish, he quickly backed away._

_ "I can't do this," Bryce told her. "I mean, Emily, I have a girlfriend! I can't do this to her!"_

_ "Why not? She'll never know!"_

_ "That's not the point," he answered as he re-buttoned his shirt. "I'll know that I cheated on her, and I can't do that. I'm sorry." _

_ "What about the song?"_

_ "I don't know. I mean, we know what parts we have to sing, so let's just leave it at that."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Emily," he interrupted, looking deep into her eyes. "You're an amazing girl. Don't let a guy change that."_

_ Bryce grabbed his jacket and left, leaving Emily alone and in tears._


	3. S1EP3: Last Saturday Night

**A/N: First of all, someone told me I had been spelling Matheus wrong (Madeus), and I am so sorry! When it comes to names, I'm a horrible speller, hahaha Second, thanks for all of the great feedback! Please read and review, but most importantly, enjoy! ;)**

**The Glee Project!**

_ "Did you hear?" Hannah asked her recent duet partner, Samuel. Even though he wasn't looking for a girlfriend, they had agreed to be great friends._

_ "Oh my god, I so did! I can't believe Sara got her nails done; that was unbelievable! And the colour? Insane!" he said jokingly, imitating about every Cheerio at McKinley. _

_ "Shut up!" she said laughing. "And no, that isn't it. Emily Vasquez is hosting a huge party this Saturday night."_

_ "Will there be alcohol?" Samuel asked._

_ "Of course! I mean, it's Emily Vasquez, the school's new super slut. I don't know how she could have anything else."_

_ "Hannah..." he said slowly._

_ "I'm sorry! But, anyways, are you going?"_

_ "Sure, why not?" _

_ "Yay! I'll see you there!" Hannah said in excitement as she walked towards her locker._

_ "What was that all about?" Matheus asked. He was covered head-to-toe in what looked like a cherry slushy. _

_ "Matheus, what happened to you?" he walked with him to the guy's bathroom and grabbed a few paper towels, hoping he could at least get a little bit off._

_ "Football players. I guess McKynleigh was right. Glee club really is social suicide."_

_ "Yeah," Samuel replied with a sigh. "But anyways, Emily's having this huge party this Saturday night, with beer."_

_ "Awesome, are you going?"_

_ "Yeah. Hannah really wanted me to come, and-"_

_ "Hold up," Matheus interrupted. "What's going on with you and Hannah?"_

_ "Nothing, we're just friends."_

_ "Dude, the whole 'just friends' shit never works, you know that. Remember Alice from middle school?"_

_ "That's why we're just friends, okay? Let's just leave it at that," Samuel said. He loved spending time with Hannah, but he was afraid that if he talked about her too much, he would fall for her._

_ "Fine," Matheus answered, seconds before the bell rang. "I have to get to class, but I'll see you Saturday at Emily's."_

_ "Everyone, I invited you here a few minutes early for a special announcement," Emily said at the beginning of glee club that afternoon. She was wearing, yet another, skin-tight shirt and was standing proud at the front of the room._

_ "Does Mr. Schuester know your doing this?" Damian asked._

_ "No, that's why he isn't here. Now, stop interrupting!" she snapped. "Anyways, I'm not sure if many of you have heard, but this Saturday night, I'm hosting a huge party at my house! There will be alcohol, music, and a pool, and since my parents are out of town this weekend, I can invite as many people as I want."_

_ "Didn't a senior get knocked up at your sister's party last year, Emily?" Alex asked._

_ Before she could answer, Mr. Schuester walked in. "Good afternoon everyone!" he said with a huge smile on his face as he set his coffee on the piano._

_ "Are you going?" Marissa whispered to her new boyfriend, Cameron. _

_ "Only if you are."_

_ "Well, I think it'll be a blast, and I have nothing else to do Saturday night anyways."_

_ "Same with me, so I guess I'll see you there," he said, leaning in to kiss her._

_ "Stop!" she said jokingly. "Mr. Schuester is about ten feet away from us."_

_ "Right," Cameron said laughing. "I'll just have to wait until after glee's over."_

_ She looked at him with a smile, excited for that afternoon and Saturday night._

_ "Hey!" Lindsay said as she walked into Emily's house. The lights were bright, the music was loud, and her house was jam-packed, but she was still excited._

_ "You made it!" Damian kissed her; excited he could spend the night at a kick-ass party with his girlfriend. _

_ "Have you seen anyone from glee club yet?" she asked._

_ "Um, I saw Cameron and Ellis, but that's about it."_

_ "Okay, I'm going to go look for Marissa. Once I find her, we can hang out."_

_ "Alright," Damian replied._

_ Lindsay pushed her way through the crowd of people, hoping she would find Marissa. _

_ "Hey Lindsay!" Ellis said._

_ She turned around and saw Ellis, looking more like fifteen instead of twelve. "Hey Ellis! Have you seen Lindsay?"_

_ "Yeah, she was over by the pool."_

_ "Kay, thanks!"_

_ She listened to Ellis and walked outside to the pool. She didn't see Marissa, but she did see a lot of people getting thrown into the pool, which made her go back inside quickly._

_ "Lindsay! Oh my god, you are SO beautiful! Where'd you get that dress?" Emily asked, acting way too drunk to function._

_ "Um, it's a shirt," she responded slowly._

_ "That is SO funny! Here, have a beer!" she handed a beer to her, but Lindsay gave it back. She vowed before she came she wasn't going to drink._

_ "That's alright," she said as nice as she could, only to make Emily cry._

_ "Don't cry! I'm sorry, I just don't want it!"_

_ "Please? Even your boyfriend has one!"_

_ Well, if Damian was going to get drunk, she might as well. "Sure," she told her. Emily stopped crying and gave Lindsay back a beer._

_ She drank a bit, and then continued her search for Marissa. By the time she found her, Lindsay was almost as drunk as Emily._

_ "Oh my god, Marissa, you're alive!" she said laughing._

_ "Lindsay, what happened to you?" Marissa asked._

_ "I don't know!" Lindsay started playing with her friend's hair as she kept laughing. "Oh my god, we should play spin the bottle! That is SUCH a great idea! I'm so smart!" _

_ "But we don't have a-"_

_ "And I already have a bottle!" she handed it to Lindsay._

_ "Okay, now you should-"_

_ "SPINNNN THEEEE BOTTLEEEEEEEE!" she shouted over the loud music. _

_ "..go get some people," Marissa said, finishing her sentence._

_ Before anyone knew it, the room was full with about ten people, all from glee club. The only people missing were Alex and Ellis, but they were by the pool._

_ The first person to go was Lindsay, who could barely even spin it. Luckily, after five tries, she managed to make it turn, only to land on Matheus._

_ "No! It didn't work!" she said as she started crying. "It's supposed to land on Damian!"_

_ "But it landed on me," Matheus stated._

_ "Oh well!" she leaned in and kissed Matheus, thinking it was Damian while she did. Lindsay started wrapping her arms around him, but Marissa broke it up before it got too serious._

_ Next, it was Hannah's turn. She was drunk as well, like Lindsay, so she rigged the bottle to land on Samuel. When Hannah kissed him, they both knew they were meant to be, but Marissa had to break them up too, since it lasted for about two minutes._

_ Emily was about to spin it, but she threw the bottle at a wall and caused it to break. "Oh well," she said, and kissed Bryce._

_ "Damn boy, you're a good kisser!" _

_ McKynleigh heard and was furious. "Back off, little bitch! He's mine!"_

_ "Excuse me?" she took out her hoop earrings, set them on the table, and slapped McKynleigh, only to end up in a fistfight._

_ "Should we break it up?" Matheus asked Alex._

_ "Nah," he said, and walked off._

_ The next morning, no one could remember anything. Everyone, especially the glee club, had a horrible hangover. Before they could even think, Cameron texted everyone._

_ "__**Check Emily's blog. Now,"**__ it read. Although Emily was a Cheerio, she ran a blog. It was full of pictures of people at McKinley, and last night, she had uploaded pictures from last night._

_ Without even opening the pictures, everyone knew they were screwed._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! It's based a little off of the episode in Glee with the "Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza", Also, I do not think the real Emily is a slut! It's just her character in the story, I promise! Anyways, please read & review, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks so much! –april. **


End file.
